Not So Fiction: Smith and Jones
by GottaLoveTen
Summary: WAITING TO BE RE-WRITTEN
1. Preview

**I haven't written to you guys in forever! Well… it's been five minutes… eh. Feels like forever. It also feels really weird, like I'm not used to it… Hm. If you haven't read the Runaway Bride yet, please do! Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

When we got settled in the hospital, I did most of the snooping while the Doctor stayed in bed. Well, I kind of forced him to stay in bed for revenge. When this is all over, I am going to punch him… again.

**-flashback to yesterday-**

"Kitty?"

"What?" I asked, irritated. I am currently sitting in a chair next to the Doctor's hospital bed. Don't worry; he's not ill or injured. But I am seriously tempted to change that.

"Can I call you Kitten?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Keep purposely annoying me and I'll give you a reason." I replied with a fake smile.

Before he could respond, a nurse pulled back the privacy curtain and asked, "Everything all right in here?"

"It's fan-crappin-tastic." I said.

The nurse just looked at me oddly, nodded, and closed the curtain. Yes, okay, I do feel a little bad, but I cannot stand a second longer here. I am literally slowly dying.

For a while, it was silent, so I closed my eyes and absorbed it. ADVICE: Never stay with the Doctor when he's bored. You might attempt to kill him.

"Kitten?"

"No."

"Kitten?"

"No."

"Kitten?"

"No."

"Kitty?"

"What?!"

"Can you get me a water?"

I slowly turned my head to him. Oh, how I wanted to slap that smug, stupid grin off his face. I grinded my teeth together. "Why didn't you ask the nurse?"

"No one can get a cup of water like you can."

Deep breath, Kitty. Deep breath. "Alright. I'll get you a cup of water. Hold on."

I walked past the curtain and walked to the water fountain. Next to the fountain they had a stack of paper (wax) cups. I filled one up and returned to the Doctor, handing him the cup and sitting down.

"Thank you, dearest sister."

"Shut up, dearest brother."

He took a sip and said, "Eh."

"What?"

"It's warm."

And that's the reason the Doctor needed a small rag to dry his face.

* * *

** So! A preview of what is to come. Did you like? I hope you did.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	2. Smith and Jones Part 1

**Hello my readers! Do not fret; I am back with another chapter! I also want to say that Tiffany has yet to kill me and everyone else with a potato. (don't think about that too much) Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

It was the second day of staying at the hospital, and I am about to strangle a certain Doctor. I bet you know which Doctor I am referring to.

"Cat."

"What are you talking about cats for?" I asked.

"Can I call you Cat?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We are not doing this again!"

I ran my hand down my face. Annoying, little…

"Cat."

"I told you not to call me…"

"Doctors." He whispered.

I looked up just in time to see Mr. Stoker and his little troop of training doctors' pull the curtain to the side. I put on a fake smile, which turned into a real one when I saw Martha. Oh, the Woman That Walked The Earth. She has a long way to go.

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor stuck his tongue out and I just rolled my eyes.

Addressing his students, Mr. Stoker said, "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

I almost squealed when Martha made her way over to the Doctor. She kneeled down and started to take out her stethoscope. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

The Doctor glanced over to me, extremely confused. I just shrugged and he looked back at Martha. "Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did." She said, a little defensively.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. My sister, Katherine, she was here with me."

Martha looked up at me and I did a little wave.

"No, but she was there with you."

Wait, what? "I was?"

"Yeah."

"But the nurses were here to, right John?"

"Yeah, we were here the whole time." He agreed.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you two. Do you two have any siblings?"

"No…"

The Doctor was about to continue, but I muttered, "Not anymore." I couldn't help it; it was basically like a reflex now.

The Doctor gave me a quizzical look, but Mr. Stoker interrupted our miniature conversation. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha shook her head, as if to clear here thoughts. "Sorry. Right." She takes out the stethoscope and listens to the Doctor's heartbeat. Well, heartbeats. She looked at us, clearly discombobulated (beautiful word, discombobulated) at the fact that he has twice as many hearts as her.

Martha moves the stethoscope around, probably making sure that she wasn't losing it. She looks up at the Doctor and he winks. Show off.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" For some odd reason, Mr. Stoker reminds me of Mycroft. Strange.

Getting up, Martha said, "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Mr. Stoker picked up the clipboard, but got an electric shock from the metal clip at the top, and he dropped it on the Doctor's bed.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha commented.

"I had the same on the door handle." Gosh darn it! Never say handle in front of a Doctor Who fan! I miss Handles, he was adorable.

"And me, on the lift." Added… um… oh! Martha's friend! Swales, yes.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of electricity, as was proven by…" Mr. Stoker encouraged. "Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" the Doctor called out.

"Correct."

I sighed and covered my eyes as the Doctor continued, "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

Mr. Stoker glanced between 'John Smith' and I. "Quite right."

"And then I got electrocuted." He said with a dopey grin.

"Moving on." Just as they came, Mr. Stoker and his little troop left, but not without Martha catching another glimpse of the Doctor.

I hope she'll like me.

* * *

**Yep. I said it. I miss Handles.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	3. Smith and Jones Part 2

**And I'm back. Break ends tomorrow and I am going to die. I can't say I hate school, but I can say that I do have a strong dislike for it. We're in a love-hate relationship. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *stands in rain* no...**

**(Haha, it is actually raining outside. Anyways.)**

* * *

Right after the troop left, the Doctor picked up his dressing gown (hospital complementary) and quickly throws it on, getting out of bed. I reach under my chair and pulled out his suit and put it on the chair, knowing that we would be coming back. We both walk down the hall to our left, choosing to investigate that area first. All we need is James Bond theme music and we're good to go.

As we walk down the hallway, we stumble across a room labeled 'Employee Lounge'. A/N I'm assuming that that's what it's called.

The Doctor and I peek in and catch the eye of none other than Martha Jones. We continue on, until we reach a dead end. We were about to turn around when I noticed a window.

You're probably thinking, 'Who cares about an ordinary window?' Well it wasn't the window that I noticed; it was what was outside that I noticed. It was raining. It was raining up.

"Doctor!"

His gaze immediately caught mine and he said, "What?"

"The rain."

"What about it?"

I gave him a look and he held up his hands as surrender. "It's going up."

"Oh. Oh!"

I snatched his hand and we ran back to the orthopedic ward. Right as we got to the doorway, everything went crazy.

The Doctor and I flew to opposite sides of the hallway and back. After to what seemed liked an eternity, it stopped, and everything stood still, although everything was a least a shade darker.

The Doctor ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you all right?"

"Never mind that, we got timing to worry about!" I once again took his hand and dragged him back to his bed area.

"What do you mean, timing?"

"In the show, Martha is going to come in here and you are going to pop out of this curtain wearing your suit, hence the reason I made the TARDIS give me an extra one so I could put it on the chair for you."

For a second he didn't know what to say. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." I said, drawing the curtains and handing his suit to him. I turned my back to him to give him privacy. Eeeeeewwwww.

-tiny tiny time break-

Just as I heard Martha enter the room and say, "All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the Doctor, now properly dressed and smiling. I smiled back as I put my finger to my lips, telling him to hush.

The Doctor and I peek out of the curtain, my head on the bottom, his on the top.

"It's real, it's really real." Said Martha, looking out one of the windows with her friend, Swales.

Martha starts to reach out to the window when Swales cries out, "Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

Seeing this as his cue, the Doctor whipped the curtain open and said, "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" I asked. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be." Swales said, clearly distressed.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." Yep, I punched him. "Ow!" I just rolled my eyes. "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or…"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." She said, very distractedly. Probably trying to sort her thoughts.

"Fancy going out?" I asked.

"Okay."

"We might die." The Doctor pointed out.

"We might not." She shot back.

"Good." I said.

"Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up." The Doctor pointed to a nearby Swales, whom was now on the ground bawling. It was pretty pathetic, but really Doctor? Timing!

So once again I was forced to punch him.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, I had to 'update' my science project. They made me do ten more subjects, which is twenty subjects in total. Bleh.**

**REVIEWS-**

**LoneWolf2014: One step ahead of you!**

**JaneSmithTimeLady: Glad you think so. They will do that often, I promise you.**

**randomnameisme: You have no idea.**

** : I love that part to. ;) All credit to Moffat.**

**megadethfangirl: I just realized that I might have been spelling your name wrong from the last times that I've mentioned you. Oops. There shall be more bickering.**

**Watson (1)- Really Tiff. I have a feeling that you are going to use brririfying a lot now. Just make sure you write copyright GottaLoveTen. ;)**

**DonnaWatson (1)- Again, really Tiff? I will expect it.**

**DonnaWatson (2)- I highly doubt that you're kidding and also you are Tiffany, or Tiff.**

**CaraTala- JSYK (just so you know) Handles is in Matt Smith's regeneration episode, and I am saying nothing else! Spoilers. And also thanks. And spoilers.**

**Watson (2)- Thank you. And two of them are really fricken weird! And are you sure that you want to kill your favorite Doctor, Tiff? Because I don't want to go.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie, or 10**


	4. please read

**Due to school and personal life and responsibilities, I will not be updating for a while, but I will come back.**

**Sorry,**

**Natalie**


	5. Smith and Jones Part 3

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated for days, I'm so sorry. I have a lot of schoolwork and personal matters that I have to attend to every now and then and sometimes updating slips past me. So, I'm sorry, I hope it will not happen again, and I am still a moron. (geeze, I almost took as long as Sherlock series 3 to come out… at least it felt like it.)**

**Disclaimer- …**

* * *

When we reached the balcony the Doctor opened the glass door and we all stepped outside, taking the view in front of us in. We were really on the moon. Yes, I've seen three types of aliens so far, but now I'm in space… actual space. Wow.

I walked in front of them, to the edge of the balcony, embracing the light of Earth with a smile. "Wow."

I turn around to see Martha smiling in awe and the Doctor smiling in amusement. They joined me at the edge of the balcony, leaning on the edge of the balcony. "Wow indeed." The Doctor smirked.

I didn't even care about his smug look, I was to transfixed by the view in front of me.

Eventually, Martha asked, "We've got air. How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." I responded.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up again. "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really…"

"You okay?" I questioned, tearing my gaze away from the oh so beautiful planet.

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor stepped in and said, "Want to go back in?"

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

I smiled, turning back to Earth as the Doctor asked, "Do you think?"

She looked confused, probably wondering why he would even ask that question, but only for a moment. "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earthlight."

"What do you think happened?"

"Extraterrestrial." She answered. "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Warf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I was there, in the battle…" Poor Rose. I would have loved to travel with her. Still… she's gone now.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Martha said, "I promise you, Mister and Miss Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

The Doctor started pacing the length of the balcony, and Martha and I watched him. "It's not Smith. That's not my real name."

Confused once again, Martha asked, "Who are you, then?"

I waved once more. "I'm… well… I am Katherine, but most people just call me Kitty."

The Doctor put on another smile and said, "And I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be slightly confused. "Just… the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just call him the Doctor." I sighed.

"What, people actually call him the Doctor?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm not." She said confidently. "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Well I'd better make a start then. Let's have a look." Just as he was about to lean down to pick up a pebble, my hand shot down and grabbed it. He looked at me with a childish pout, so I just stuck tongue out at him.

I threw the pebble, but it bounced off, creating ripples in the air. "Right." I said. "Force field. It's what's keeping the air in."

Now worried, Martha asked yet another question. "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people. Suffocating." He said grimly.

"No matter how many good people there are in this universe, there are still going to be skittlebags." I commented, mostly to myself.

"Why would anyone do that?"

We all heard a large rumbling noise above our heads, so we all looked up. There was a large black rocket passing over us. Don't see that everyday. "Heads up! Ask them yourself!"

When it landed, I squinted to get a better look at it. Suddenly, big... black... big... headed looking people started marching in a perfect formation… straight at the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon."

* * *

**Yes it was short, and yes I am sorry. I feel extremely tired and all I want to do is eat a tub of ice cream, sit with my dogs, and read fanfiction. I also want to say thanks for still supporting me while I took my little break, it was very kind, and much appreciated. There is also something wrong with FanFiction, which is making it hard to post.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	6. I'M SORRY

**I am so sorry that I am not updating. There are some very serious situations going on in my life and I need to deal with them. My next update should be in a while, but I assure you, when I come back, I will give you at least five chapters.**

** I'm very sorry.**


	7. Heeeyyy

**Me: Heeeyyyyy everyonneee... I'm just gonna go over here...**

**Kitty: Oh, no you don't! *grabs author by collar and brings her back* Tell them!**

**Me: I know I haven't updated in a while and...**

**Kitty: And...?**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Kitty: And...?**

**Me: Icouldn'twritebecauseIwasbusywithfilmingandstufflikethat!**

**Kitty: Didn't quite hear that.**

**Me: *turns to Kitty* I'm sorry okay!**

**10: *slowly makes his way into the picture* Hi... everyone. *looks back at Kitty and author still arguing* Um, they're gonna go on for a while, so... basically the author wants to tell you that she's sorry and she WILL update soon.**

**Donna: *pops up* And she better hurry up and get to me cause I'm bored. Although, I don't have deal with any arrogant martians.**

**10: Oi!**

**Donna: Oi!**


	8. Serious Time

So. I know most people are going to kill me for this. You know when you write something and after a while you don't feel it any more. It's like a burnt out lightbulb. Zap. Gone. I have decided to temporarily stop this story. I know you all have waited long enough, and I truly am sorry, but this light bulb has darkened.  
What I will do is go back in the story and change what I dislike about it and make it... better. I won't be changing anything to affect the story, but I just want to smooth everything out. Once I get that done, I'm sure that I'll get back to continuing this story.  
Summer is coming up so once I'm free I'm planning on updating at least five times a week. I promise, cross my hearts, and swear to my love of Doctor Who that I will do this. 


	9. Smith and Jones Part 4

**AAAHHH! I know, it's been forever and I'm glad to be back. The reason I was gone was because I was just extremely depressed and it started affecting me physically. I'm okay now, just getting over it. Anyways, enough about me! Back to the story!**

* * *

After that word left his lips, we all ran back into the hospital. Well, the Doctor and I did, I had to drag Martha by her hand. Hey, I don't blame her. Aliens, man.

We sprinted towards the lobby, but we were a floor above it. We all bent our knees so we were partially hiding behind a plant, and watched the scene below.

As the Judoon march even closer to the hospital, more and more people begin to notice. "What are they doing?" a woman asked. When the Judoon passed the force field, it sent big ripples through it.

Cue all the humans! It is now officially time for everyone to panic! And that is exactly what they did. My ears started to hurt because of all their screaming. Some even hid behind chairs. I know they are scared, but what are they thinking. "Oh, yeah! They can't see me if I hide behind this chair!"

When the Judoon finally entered the hospital the screams lessened slightly. One of them took their helmets off, and I assumed that he (or she) is the chief… or leader… or, whatever. When he took it off, revealing his rhino head I heard a couple people gasp.

"Blo so flo do no cro blo cos so no." Said the big leader guy. Suddenly all of the Judoon raised heir guns, startling me. I saw the Doctor smirk, and I silently flicked his arm as hard as I could, which wasn't that hard.

My attention was brought back the scene before me when I saw a blr of white in the corner of my eye. I fully turn my head to see one of the training doctor's slowly get up and meekly say, "Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace."

At least he was brave enough to actually talk to them. But that bravery didn't last long. As soon as the words left his mouth, the poor kid got pinned to the nearest wall by the big guy. (I'm just calling the leader the big guy) "Please don't hurt me! I was just trying to help! I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me!"

The Judoon played a recording of his voice into a special device with a blue tip and plugged it into his armor. Suddenly, he started talking in English. Fancy. "Language assimilated. Designation: Earth English. You will be catalogued."

The big guy then shined the blue light on little guy's forehead. "Category human." Then he takes little guys hand and marks it with an 'x'. "Catalogue all suspects." He ordered. The process was then repeated on the others.

I wonder what my result would be on the scanner.

* * *

**I know I didn't write that much, but I lost this chapter yesterday, so I had to re-write it today. And it was my brother's graduation today so everything was a little hectic. Anyways.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	10. Smith and Jones Part 5

**Hello readers! I think that is time for another update! I am feeling generous, so I wrote a little more this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." Said the Doctor, pointing to the gift shop in the lobby.

"Never mind that." Martha scolded. "What are Judoon?"

Seeing his disappointment, I patted his head. "They're like police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H20 scoop."

I sigh and turn to him, whispering in his ear. "You know you sound like a nutter, right?"

"Do I?"

"Just a little." I nod.

Not noticing our quick exchange, Martha says, "What are you on about, galactic law?" I gave the Doctor a look. "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest?" I smiled when she asked, "Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No, but I like that." He smiled. "Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" The Doctor and I gave her a look. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous." I shrugged. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Let's get moving." I said.

*time break*

Soon we all found ourselves in the Admin office. The Doctor was tapping away on a computer while Martha and I were on the look out for Judoon.

I turn around when I hear the sonic buzz and walk over to the Doctor. I stood on the opposite side of the table, on the left side of the computer. "Find anything?"

"Not yet." He said, extremely focused.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence (for me at least) I spoke up. "So… what do you think of her?"

"Who?" he replied, his eyes glued the screen.

"Martha."

The Doctor stops what he's doing and looks at me. "What do you mean?"

I glance at Martha, making sure she wasn't listening in. "Well… she's really… smart you know."

At this point his arms are crossed and he's leaning over the table. "Yeah."

"And, resourceful."

"Yes."

"And… wants to see more in life."

"Where is this going?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's just. Um. She would be a great-"

Before I finished my sentence, Martha walked over and said, "They've reached the third floor." Noticing the strange device in the Doctor's hand, she tilted her head in curiosity. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." He replied casually.

A little upset, Martha said, "Well if you're not going to answer me properly."

The Doctor seemed confused at her reaction. "No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He held it up so Martha could properly look at it.

"It's good for assembling cabinets." I said smart-arse-ely. Yeah.

"Oi!"

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" asked Martha, joining in with the joking.

But knowing the Doctor, of course he's going to be absolutely oblivious to this. "I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon."

"Nice." I commented.

"Thanks. Because Kitten and I were just traveling past."

"You might as well call me Katherine now."

Unfazed, the Doctor continued. "I swear, we were just wandering. We weren't looking for trouble, honestly, we weren't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so we checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma were the Judoon up above." By this time, the Doctor was back to working the computer.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha questioned.

"Something that looks human-"

"But isn't." I finished for human.

"That's freaky." She said, looking between us.

"What?" the Doctor and I asked.

"Nothing." she said with a smile. "So they're looking for something like you?"

"Like me, but not me." He replied.

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Well, it might be a shape-changer."

"You mean shape-shifter?" I asked with a smirk.

"Same difference."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does, you just don't get it."

I looked at Martha for help, but she just smiled and shrugged. "Anyways, whatever it is, can't you just leave Judoon to find it?"

"Good thinking, but…" I pointed to the Doctor.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?" Martha said, slightly shocked.

"Oh yes. If we can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The Doctor ranted.

"What are we looking for?" Martha and I got a closer look at the computer.

"I don't know." He said.

Before he could continue, I said. "Hold on! Did you just say 'I don't know?'"

"Shut up." He said sheepishly. "Let's see… any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a backup."

"Just keep working." Martha said. "I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

My hands gripped the desk tightly. Before Martha left, I called out. "Martha!" she turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

When she left, I walked away from the desk and sat on a nearby chair, having my back too the Doctor. Mr. Stoker. I didn't even think about him. Yet another person I couldn't save. Trust me, I didn't like Lance, but he shouldn't of had died.

"Kitty?"

I turned around in my chair so I was facing the Doctor. He had a quizzical look on his face. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" I nodded. "I just restored the backup. I'm going to go find Martha, okay?"

I barely registered what he just said, so I nodded once again. "Just, stay here."

C'mon Katherine. Pull yourself together. It's not like you can save them. That would most likely cause a paradox, or something else might kill them to put time on the right track. You're just doing what you have to.

I got up and looked at the desk, about to tell the Doctor that we should check on Martha when I noticed that he wasn't there. "Did he?"

Hold on. If he left… I heard someone start to open the door, so I hid behind the desk. I took a peek to confirm it was who I thought it was. Bad mistake.

And now I'm unconscious. Great.

* * *

**By the way, I'm sorry about the delay for updating. I didn't really know when to end this chapter so it just went on and on and on. Anyways.**

**ATTENTION SUPERNATURAL FANS! After this story is over, I am planning on trying a Supernatural fanfiction with a new OC. Don't worry, it isn't a Mary Sue. Also, there is no romance. Dude, she's twelve.**

**As for Sherlock… I think that I'll delete it and upload it again later, when I actually decide if I can write Sherlock fanfiction.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	11. Smith and Jones Part 6

**Natalie! Oh my gosh! You're updating already? Surprise! Early update! Actually, now that I think about it, I don't really have an updating schedule, do I? Oh, well. Let's just pretend I updated early.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

When I woke up, my head screamed at me. One, ow! Two, get up and get out! My eyes snapped open. I attempted to get up, but I stood too fast, and I ended up falling against the wall.

Then I felt two strong hands grab my arms and they held me so I could stand. With the nausea passing, I started taking in the area around me. It looked like- crap- an MRI room.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty's awake now is she?"

"Bite me." I snarled at the stupid faced plasmavore. (no offense to her actor, she was adorable) I struggled, trying to get out of fetish guy's arms, but he just held tighter.

"Oh why would I bite you, when I have my little straw?"

As she approached me, I stared her on with my famous poker face, but the truth is, I am terrified. I am going to die. Only my second adventure, and I'm already going to die. I guess I saw this coming. I'm not even supposed to be here.

I felt a sharp sting on the right side of my neck, and I'm guessing it's her straw. This is how I'm going out. Getting my blood sucked by an alien plasmavore. Trust me, it's less glorious then it sounds.

My eyelids became more and more heavy. My last thought was, "The Doctor and Martha better get this sonova-"

**The Doctor's POV**

I can't stop panicking. Martha has told me at least five times to calm down, but I can't. Katherine is missing, we left her! We just left her there! C'mon Doctor. Get a hold of yourself. The Judoon are your priority.

Noticing that we had gotten a bit ahead of the Judoon, I stopped and grabbed Martha's arms. "Martha stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up."

"How do I do that?!"

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly nothing." And then I kissed her.

I had to. I didn't want to do that to her, but I had to. I just hope she doesn't get hurt.

I sprinted down the halls, until I came across the MRI room. Inside, some lights were flashing and I saw Florence with her two slabs. I straightened my tie and walked in.

"Have you seen them?" Florence snapped her eyes towards me. "There are these things. These great big rhino things. I mean, rhino's from soace. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos wi-" I stopped talking when I noticed a person on the floor. My breath caught in my throat.

Katherine?

**No One's POV**

The Doctor ran and fell to his knees beside Katherine and quickly lifted her head and placed it in his lap. "Katherine? Katherine?!" He shook her multiple times, but she didn't wake up.

He put his ear above her mouth too try and hear if she was breathing. She wasn't. Then, the Doctor put two fingers on her neck, trying to find a pulse, then her wrists. Nothing.

"Just in case you're wondering, she's dead." Sneered Florence.

The Doctor didn't even bother turning around as a single tear fell from his eye. "Did you know her?" she questioned.

"She was my sister." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, was she? Oops."

"You killed her!" The Doctor yelled, getting up and turning around. "You sucked the life out of her!"

"Yes, I did do that. But it's not like she mattered." The Doctor tried to lunge at her, but her slabs took a hold of him. "It's your lucky day dear. You get to die peacefully."

"What does that mean?!"

"Oh dear, you don't know? Half of Earth is going to fry."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"The magnetic setting on the scanner is increased to fifty thousand tesla. All I have to do now is hijack a Judoon ship and be on my merry way."

This women was infuriating the Doctor more and more with every second that ticked by.

"Still, no matter. I need to assimilate." She said, walking towards the Doctor.

*tiny tiny time break*

The Judoon burst into the MRI room, with Martha following close behind. Quickly, Florence and the slabs drop the Doctor to the floor. "Now see what you've done!" she exclaimed. "This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him." One of the Judoon ordered. "Confirmation. Deceased."

Pushing past the Judoon, Martha runs in and drops by the Doctor. "No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him.."

"Stop." The Judoon said. "Case closed."

"But it was her. She killed him! She did it. She murdered him." Martha tried. Her head was spinning. And where was Kitty?

"Judoon have no jurisdiction over human crime." The Judoon said stoically.

"But she's not human!"

"Oh, but I am." She put out her hand, which had an 'x' on it. "I've been catalogued."

"But she's not! She assimi- Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Martha quickly snatched one of the Judoon's devices, and scanned Florence.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like." Florence said smugly.

"Non-human." The Judoon announced.

"But, what?" Florence asked, panicking.

"Confirm, analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Said the plasmavore.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha whispered, looking at the Doctor sadly.

"Confirm." The Judoon said. "Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Nine."

"Well, she deserved it!" Florence screamed. "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore!"

"So you confess?"

"Confess?! I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" But before the slab could take a step forward, the Judoon fired a laser at it, disintegrating it.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution."

Florence quickly ran to the screen and plugged in the MRI machine. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me! Burn in hell!" Florence's scream was carried out when she was disintegrated by all four Judoon.

"Case closed."

"But what did she mean, burn with me?" Martha asked. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something.

One of the Judoon scans the machine. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What?" Martha questioned in disbelief. "You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"

"All units with draw." All of the Judoon exit the room, and eventually the hospital.

* * *

**OOOHHHH! I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, didn't I? I'm sorry, I hate it when people do that. No matter, I shall be either updating tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. **

**ALSO! Surprise, I put up the Supernatural fanfiction early. I decided that I will write a chapter of Supernatural, then a chapter of Doctor Who, and so on. Is that okay?**

**Thank all of you who reviewed/faved/followed! Even if you're just reading this story I thank you!**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	12. Smith and Jones Part 7

**Hello all my reader minions. I feel like I haven't updated forever. So, ta-da! Update! I don't have much else to say.**

**To GriffinGirl8655, I have answered your questions on the bottom author's note! And no, Tiffany, I don't have spell check on this laptop.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"You can't go!" screams Martha. "That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault!" Martha realized that screaming at them was useless, so she decided to use her breath on something much more important. The Doctor.

She put her hands on his heart and began CPR. "One, two, three, four, five." Blow in mouth. "One, two, three, four, five." Then, Martha realized something. "Two hearts!" She repeated what she just did, but this time on both of his hearts.

The Doctor opens his eyes and bolts up, but Martha falls down. "The scanner." She whispered. "She did something."

The Doctor struggles greatly, but he eventually makes it to the dashboard where Florence once stood. His eyes traveled down to the floor, and what he saw made him regret even coming to the hospital. Katherine, lying on the ground dead. She looks peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. He wanted to believe that, but his heart wouldn't let him.

_One of the slabs must have dragged her here while the plasmavore was draining my life. _He thought, but then quickly shook his head. _Stop it. You need to focus. Machine._

The Doctor reached for his sonic, only to remember that he fried it earlier with Martha. "Soddit." He muttered. He then reached for the two cable plugs that Florence had put together and pulled them apart.

With the machine turned off, he looked at Katherine once more. _I'm so sorry._ He picked her up bridal style, and walked towards Martha. Checking that she would be okay, he left the room.

With Katherine in his arms, the Doctor walked passed all of the falling people due to the lack of oxygen. Stopping at the nearest window, the Doctor looked out and muttered, "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it."

After a few seconds, it started raining and the Doctor let a small, sad smile settle on his face. He looked down at Katherine and said, "It's raining, Katherine. It's raining on the moon. If only you could see it."

With a large clap of thunder and a big flash, the hospital was returned to its original spot on Earth.

*time break*

After the whole hospital thing was done and over, the Doctor had layed Katherine on a table in the med bay. He was currently sitting in a nearby chair, staring at her, as if expecting that she would wake up and say that she was okay. But she never did. And that broke his hearts.

She only had two adventures. Two. That was it. He planned to take her too so many places and planets. They would of seen the 8913 Olympics, or the Beetles live at a concert. Might have even gone to Barcelona. Not the city, the planet. The planet that has dogs with no noses. For some reason, that didn't sound funny to the Doctor right now.

_This was all my fault. _He thought. _I shouldn't have left her alone._

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand down his face. He got up and kneeled next to where Katherine was laying.

"So, I guess I should bury you then. That's what humans do, right?" She didn't respond. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been there at least. Knowing you, I bet you were brave… They're always brave."

Silence.

"I assume that you would like Martha there. You seemed to really like her. I think that I might take her on a trip. Just one though, just as a thanks. She did save my life, you know." He chuckled. "In fact, I should get her right now."

* * *

**So, this one is kind of short, but I thought that this was enough feels for one chapter. Don't want to end up like Steven Moffat. #MOFFAT!**

**For GriffinGirl8655:**

**I don't even know that myself.**

**Now, you will have to wait and see for that, my dear reader!**

**As for me, I am guilty of procrastinating. I'm sorry, but I have an excuse. I just got Tumblr. Oh, come on, don't look at me like that! I have finally found a place other than FanFiction to express my super-who-lock-ness. If you want to check me out, my username is cruisin-in-1967-tardis. I am a beginner, so feel free to follow! Please. I have one follower so far and it gets very lonely. If you PM me I shall follow you, and we can be Tumblr buddies. A whole community of Tumblr buddies, God, yes.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	13. What?

**Hello my lovely readers! It is time for another update, since I keep leaving you guys with cliffies.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The first thing I noticed was it was extremely dark, and I was laying down. I lifted my hands above my head, but they connected with a wood surface.

"What the...?" I pushed a little more harder, and the wood creaked, but some thing was sprinkled on to my face. "Dirt?"

A little more determined, I pushed and kicked as hard as I could, and finally demolished the wood. I was smirking triumphantly, well at least until all of the dirt collapsed onto me.

I closed my eyes, and panic mode set in. Dig. I needed to dig. After a while of struggling, I got to shift my body, so it would be easier to dig straight up.

*time break*

No Ones POV

Demer's Cemetery was very quiet that day. Not even one bird sang, and the flowers seemed less than happy. For some reason, the grass had started to die, and the tree's leaves have almost all fallen off. But it isn't winter, or fall. So what could be causing it?

Jack didn't know what he was doing here, he just knew who had sent him and who to give what he had to. So, he looked around for the biggest tree in the park. Once he found it, he walked towards it, unsure if the person he was looking for was even there.

Now at the big tree, he leaned against it, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Just as he was about to leave, something caught his eye. A gravestone. With a very familiar name on it. "Oh, princess." he muttered.

**Katherine Elischer**

"I'm sorry." Then, something strange happened. Not a lot surprises Jack, but this sure did. Right as the words left his mouth he saw a hand.

A hand reach out of the ground. It looked like it was reaching for something. "Katherine!" Jack jumped into action, quickly taking a hold of her hand and pulling her hand with as much strength as he could muster. Once her head was out, she gasped for breath, and coughed out the dirt in her mouth. Now that she was fully out, she lied on the grass, breathing deeply.

Still panicking, Jack asked, "Are you alright?!"

"Still breathing, so that's a plus." croaked out Katherine. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her savior. It was none other than, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello again Katherine."

"Not for me." she said. Noticing his confused look, she said, "This is the first time I've met you." He nodded in understanding.

**Katherine's POV**

We both stayed quiet, appreciating the silence, and took the time to catch our breath. Out of this experience, all I can say is thank god for air pockets.

"You know, even though your covered in dirt, you still look as cute as ever."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "And you are still as charming as ever."

"Why thank you princess." Reaching in his pocket he grabbed a letter and a small box and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was told not to peek. I must go now, but I'll see you again princess." he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" he turned. "Who told you to give this to me?"

He smiled and said, "You." Then he turned and walked away once more.

I open the letter and read it's contents, eager to see what it says.

_Katherine,_

_ Your probably confused right now. That's okay, I was confused to. Basically, you died. The plasmavore sucked the life out of you, and the Doctor didn't make it in time. It's okay, don't worry, he's alright. Geeze. He'll be there in a few minutes with Martha, so hurry up and read the rest of this._

_ Congratulations, your immortal. Well, sort of. The reason your immortal is because the universe wanted you to be. Well, this universe. I'm gonna be short with you here. You die when the Doctor dies. And I don't mean regenerate, I mean **dies**, game over, no coming back. Plus side, you don't really age in looks so, you still look pretty hot. :)_

_ If you turn the paper over, there are coordinates and a time. I want you to go there, find some one familiar, and say hi. Don't look at me like that, just do it. You'll understand why. Now do it before you ruin time and cause a paradox._

_With Love,_

_You_

Well, that was weird. I opened the box inside. It was a vortex manipulator. A crappy way to travel, but none the less it was a vortex manipulator! I flipped the paper over and entered the date and time. Here goes nothing.

I land on my feet, and I'm lucky that I didn't fall over. Worst. Ride. Ever. I'm surprised that no one noticed me, seeing that I'm in a crowd of people.

After glancing around for a bit, I noticed two people who stood out. The Doctor and Martha. The Doctor's back was facing me. When he walked past, I made sure to hide behind a person so he didn't notice me. Then, I walked over to Martha and said, "Hi!"

"Hello...? Is this a prank or something? Am I on camera?" I just smiled and walked away. Finally, finding a secluded place, I programmed the manipulator to go to it's previous location, the cemetery. I sat down and leaned against my grave, waiting for the Doctor to arrive.

* * *

**BOOM! I went there. Yeah. I don't really know about it though. Do you guys like it? I hope so. Well I'm off to see the wizard, I'll be back with a new update this week, if I get my wish.**

**Till Next (last) Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	14. Oh

**...Hi. Words cannot explain how sorry I am, so I'm not going to write a paragraph about it because I know you all know how guilty I feel. Anyways, last chapter, pretty short too. It feels weird ending yet another story. Or maybe it's just a headache from being on the computer all day. Anyways, (again) school is approaching and that means updates will probably be limited to weekends. Sorry! I can't have another school year like the last, or I will be screwed.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know the answer by now...**

* * *

Martha didn't expect this. She thought she would never see the Doctor again after he disappeared. She never would have thought that he traveled through time and space in a blue police box. She didn't expect to bury her new friend so soon after they had met.

As you can probably tell, all of this was… unexpected.

Martha was sitting on the chair in the console room, thinking to herself while the Doctor was programing coordinates into the TARDIS. She wondered where they would go. Or more _when_ they would go. She's never time traveled before- obviously – and to say she is nervous is an understatement. Martha has seen the movies. She has seen what normally happens. They screw something up and then they have to fix it. She just hopes they don't cause too much trouble.

"Martha? Martha!" Martha's head snapped to the Doctor, whom was looking at her intently and seemed strangely happy.

"What?" He rushes forward and grabs Martha's shoulders and leans down to her height.

"Were you even listening?! I think Katherine might still be alive!"

"What?! How?!"

The Doctor shot up and ran around the console, pushing and pulling various levers and buttons. "Well I was thinking, back when Katherine and I first met you, and you said you saw me outside."

Martha stood up and walked to the console and was now across from the Doctor. "Yeah, but that was you just trying to prove that you could travel in time." Martha had to say that sentence in her head once more, because she temporarily forgot she was in a bigger-on-the-inside time machine with a two-hearted alien.

"Yes, and then you said you also saw-"

"Katherine!" Martha finished. "So… she is alive?"

"Oh yes! Now we just need to figure out how, and how she even got to you." The Doctor dashed around the console over to Martha and grabbed her upper arms. "Do you remember what she looked like? Anything specific that could help us? Anything that stood out?"

Martha screwed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate as hard as she could. "Um… She was… dirty! She was covered in dirt!"

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "C'mon Martha, think, really think. I know you can do it."

"There was this… weird, box thing on her wrist. Kind of like a watch? I think."

"Vortex manipulator." The Doctor muttered. He released Martha and returned to the console, punching in brand new coordinates.

"Where are we going?" Martha exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

"The cemetery!"

* * *

**So, is anyone excited about the new DW episode Deep Breath? I know I am. I know a lot of people are disappointed with Capaldi being the new Doctor, but I am willing to give him a shot. What do you think of the new Doctor?**

**I forget the exact date, but I think that it comes out on August 25th? 22nd? 23rd? I think 23rd. Whatever day it is, I will post the next stories of this series then. I will see you there!**

**(also sorry for the cliffie)**

**Till Next Story ;),**

**Natalie**


End file.
